Frequently, it is necessary to provide each forming stage of a multi-stage forming machine with a die ejector assembly that is adjustable separately as regards the extent of lift.
Such lift adjustment should be made quickly, safely and reproducibly especially with small lot sizes so as to keep the changeover times short while running the multi-stage forming machines. For this reason, fast tool-change systems are also used whereby the individual forming tools are premounted and ready assembled on a so-called fast-change plate. With tool changing, these fast-change plates are inserted into the tool holder. To make insertion possible, the die ejector must be parted in the same shift plane. This parting line must keep its position even during lift adjustment, i.e. the basic ejector position must not be changed.
Prior known constructions have the capacity of lift adjustment but there even the basic position of the ejector pin is changed. This means that the basic position of the ejector pin has to be respectively readjusted by an additional adjustment member. With other known constructions, during lift adjustment the ejection moment changes. In such an instance, this can have a disadvantageous effect on the thermal die loading during semi-cold and hot forming.